Gara gara Naruto dan Sasuke
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Sasuke merasa hidup ini sedikit suram. Naruto akan membuatnya menjadi lebih berwarna melalui kakaknya. Sasori disuruh menggoda Itachi? Kyuubi yang suka dengan bulan, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat benci. Kini hidup Sasuke sudah tidak suram lagi. Request fic dari Roronoa D. Mico.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi & Namikaze Kyuubi**_

**Gara-gara Naruto dan Sasuke**

.

.

Suasan pagi yang begitu tenang dan damai meyelimuti bumi. Hiruk-pikuk penghuni pagi buta mewarnai kedamain di pagi ini. Burung-burung penyambut pagi telah mengicaukan syairnya dengan angkuhnya. Deru angin yang begitu lembut terdengar tak teratur. Tampak tetes-tetesan embun sedang menuruni dedaunan dan menetes ke permukaan tanah lembab. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang sedang menatap langit pagi dalam diam, Itachi Uchiha. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan meninggalkan jendela tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya pada ranjang besarnya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di dinding kamarnya. Dia mendengus pelan dan bangkit perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dia memutar kenop pintu itu dan masuk dengan perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangannya, pemuda itu melangkah menuju sebuah_ shower_ yang ada disana dan menyalakannnya.

Tetesan air perlahan menenggelamkan rasa lelahnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membasuh air yang membasahi wajahnya. Mencoba merasakan setiap tetesan air yang memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup. Dia mematikan _shower_ tersebut dan berja—

"Keripuuut! Cepat keluar! Aku bosan menunggumu!" teriak seseorang memutus kegiatannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dia memakai pakaian dengan cepat. Itachi mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan celana kain berwarna putih. Masih dengan senyumannya dia menatap pintu kamarnya. Belum sempat dia membuka pintu itu …

'BRAK'

"Keriput! Wakilkan aku dalam pertemuan dengan klien kita. Kau har—"

"Kyuu."

"Pokoknya kau harus menemuinya siang ini, jadi aku bi—"

"Kyuu, deng—"

"Bertingkahlah yang sopan pada klien in—"

"KYUUBI!"

"BERISIK! Jangan memotong perkataanku!" bentak bocah berambut merah kejinggaan. Mata merahnya menatap Itachi dengan lekat. Itachi hanya menatapanya balik dengan kedutan-kedutan yang sudah menyebar di wajahnya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus kesal dan melemparkan beberapa laporan ke arah Itachi, "Persiapkan dirimu." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi tampak bingung dan menatap laporan tersebut dengan seksama, "Kyuu, kau serius tak ingin mengawasiku." Tanyanya sembari menyeringai. Kyuubi hanya terdiam dan berhenti melangkah. Dia tampak melambaikan tangannya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Itachi tampak menghela napas kecewa.

**Namikaze Corporation.**

Naruto menatap orang di hadapannya dengan bingung. Matanya memicing tajam dan bangkit dari duduknya—mendekati orang tersebut. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada disini?" tanyanya pada sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang saat ini sedang sibuk mondar-mandir. Sosok itu tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, "Teme!" bentaknya sehingga membuat sosok itu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa, Dobe?" jawabnya tidak tahu diri sembari mendudukkan diri di sebuah sofa panjang berukuran besar. Matanya menatap keluar jendela berukuran besar yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tanya ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya kau menjadi gelisah seperti itu." ucap Naruto sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sosok tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar saat orang itu menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Hidup ini suram, Dobe. _Aniki _dan Kyuubi sudah jarang bertengkar." Ucapnya sembari mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Teme … hari ini Itachi-_nii_ menggantikkan Kyuu-_nii_, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan serius. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku punya ide." Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menelpon klien itu." Ucap Naruto sembari mengambil ponselnya. Sasuke tampak memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berbicang-bincang di telepon. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri obrolannya. "Kita tinggal menghubungi Kyuu-_nii_." Ucapnya sembari tertawa setan. Sasuke hanya menggelangkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

**Di sebuah Café.**

Itachi tampak berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah_ stoic_ yang tampak begitu manis. Itachi tersenyum ramah sembari memperlihatkan beberapa berkas-berkas yang sudah dibawanya daritadi. "Ini adalah proyek yang akan kami kerjakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Kami masih memerlukan beberapa sponsor dalam mengerjakan proyek ini." Ucap Itachi sembari menyodorkan sebuah berkas dengan map berwarna merah. "Silahkan dilihat, Sasori-_san_."

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai membaca berkas-berkas tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat ponselnya bergetar. Matanya menatap ponsel itu sejenak dan mengangkatnya, "Permisi, aku keluar sebentar." Ucapnya sembari berjalan dengan cepat. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasori disini."

[Ah, Sasori-san, saya Namikaze Naruto. Salah satu pengurus proyek yang akan Anda tangani. Bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?]

"Ah, tentu saja Namikaze-_san_."

[Baiklah saya ingin kau ….]

**Ruangan Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Tampak dengan jelas kekesalan tersirat pada matanya. "Ha—ah, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menemui klien itu siang ini? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apa dia lupa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sembari mengenakan jasnya dengan terburu-buru. Kyuubi baru saja mendapat laporan jika Itachi tak menemui klien tersebut, jadinya dia harus segera menemui klien itu. Kyuubi berjalan menuju parkiran dengan aura-aura mematikan. Tangannya menggenggam kunci mobilnya dengan kesal.

**Namikaze Corporation.**

Naruto tertawa setan sembari memegangi perutnya. "Hahahah, mereka aku tipu, hahah." Tawanya menggelegar di ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia juga sangat menanti kesenangan ini. Sedikit seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Itachi tersenyum manis saat melihat Sasori kembali dari obrolannya di telepon tadi, "Selamat datang kembali." Ucapnya dengan ramah sembari mempersilahkan Sasori duduk kembali. Sasori hanya tersenyum dengan canggung. Entah kenapa, percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi membuatnya sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana dengan proyeknya?" tanya Itachi memecah lamunan Sasori. Sasori yang tersentak kaget hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Hal ini sangat menarik dan saya sangat menyukainya. Saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Sasori sembari menggenggam tangan Itachi. Itachi yang tampak sangat senang karena tawarannya diterima hanya tersenyum-senyum—tak sadar jika tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori.

Tap Tap Tap

"Itachi-_san_, tanganmu sangat hangat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasori sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan Itachi lagi. Itachi yang masih menikmati kesenangannya hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sembari tersenyum lebar.

'Pasti Kyuubi senang jika mengatahui aku berha—'

"Itachi~" tampak seseorang berdiri di hadapan Sasori dan Itachi dengan aura-aura gelap. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan dalam. Sasori yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum miris.

Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya masih tidak sadar. Matanya masih menatap sosok berambut merah itu dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'DUAGH'

"Dasar sialan!" bentak Kyuubi sembari pergi dari tempat itu. Itachi yang terkena pukulan mentah dari Kyuubi langsung membelalakkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Tadi itu siapa? Enak saja main pukul-pu-KYUUBI!" serunya kaget saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu memasuki mobilnya. Itachi yang hendak berdiri kambali terduduk. Matanya menatap ke atas meja. Disana, tangannya dan tangan Sasori sedang saling menggenggam … dengan erat. Itachi memicingkan matanya, "Eh? EHHHHH?" teriaknya kaget sembari menatap Sasori dengan _horror_.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-_san_. Saya hanya menolong seseorang yang katanya sedang sedih. Dia bilang, dia akan bahagia jika saya melakukkan hal ini." Ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Naruto … Sasuke." Desisi Itachi tak suka sembari pergi dari café tersebut.

Sasori menggaruk pelipisnya dengan kasar, "Ha—ah, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang yang menggoda pacar orang lain." Ucapnya sembari mengacak surai merahnya dengan prustasi.

Ha—ah, ternyata naruto menyuruh Sasori untuk sedikit menggoda Itachi. Dia menghubungi Kyuubi dengan memberi alasan jika Itachi tidak datang menemui klien tersebut. Dan … dengan sangat beruntungnya Sasori melakukan tugasnya tepat saat Kyuubi mendekati mereka berdua. Sungguh malang nasib Itachi.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang, Kyuubi lebih memilih duduk di balkon apartemen Naruto. Matanya menatap bulan dengan sendu. "Kyuu-_nii_, ayo masuk. Disini sangat dingin." Ucap Naruto sok perhatian. Padahal dalam hati dia ingin sekali menertawakan kakaknya. Kyuubi hanya menjawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Naruto menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyuubi. "Ada masalah dengan Itachi-_nii_?" tanyanya benar-benar pandai berakting. Sesekali Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Naru … bulan itu indah, ya? Aku suka sekali dengan bulan." Ucap Kyuubi sembari menunjuk bulan yang sedang bersinar cerah. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Indah apanya Kyuu-_nii_? Bulan itu jelek. Lihat saja bentuknya bulat seperti itu, banyak bolongannya, dan warnanya kuning jelek." Jawab Naruto sembari menatap kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Jadi … bulan itu jelek, ya? Iya juga sepertinya." Ucap Kyuubi sembari memperhatikan bulan itu dengan lekat. "Jika ada yang mengatakan kau mirip bulan … apa yang kau lakukan, Naru?" tanyanya lagi sembari duduk menghadap adiknya.

"Tentu saja memukulnya. Aku tidak akan mau disamakan dengan benda seperti itu. Aku ini lebih baik daripada bulan itu." ucap Naruto dengan bangga.

Kyuubi hanya mangut-mangut mengerti dan menghela napas dengan lelah. "Baiklah, Naru … antarkan aku pulang. Aku sedang malas menyetir. Lagian di apartemenku ada Sasuke, kan?" tanyanya sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kakaknya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kyuu-_nii_, pergilah dulu ke mobil. Aku ingin menghubungi seseorang." Ucap Naruto sembari berbalik arah. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju mobil Kyuubi. Naruto tampak mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan mengirimnya pada seseorang. Nauto tampak menyeringai puas dan dengan bersenandung kecil dia pergi menyusul kakaknya.

**Apartemen Itachi.**

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Dia menghela napas lelah dan kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Saat ini dia sedang di apartemen Itachi. Itachi dan Kyuubi tinggal satu apartemen, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kakanya dengan senyuman tipis. "_Aniki_ berkelahi lagi dengan Kyuubi?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping kakaknya. Itachi hanya mendengus dan mengangguk pelan. "Kyuubi sangat suka dengan bulan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Itachi dengan lekat, "Kau tahu darimana?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

"Naruto pernah bercerita kepadaku. Mungkin jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan hal yang dia suka … dia akan senang." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan keras, "Kau pintar, _Otouto_." Ucapnya sembari menatap bulan yang sedang bersinar cerah. Sasuke tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Itachi, 'Misi berhasil.' Batinnya sembari menyeringai.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu terlonjak kaget. Itachi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke ruang depan, "Kyuubi, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sembari membukakan pintu itu dengan lebar. Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kyuubi.

"Matamu buta, ya? Jelas-jelas aku sudah pulang dan kau masih bertanya." Ucap Kyuubi dengan ketus sembari pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Dia sedang _sensitive_ sepertinya. Hibur dia ya Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap sosok yang ada di belakang Itachi dengan seringaiannya. "Teme~ ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Sasuke. "Kami pulang dulu, Itachi_-nii_." Ucap Naruto sembari menutup pintu tersebut. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Naruto menarik Sasuke ke sudut koridor, "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuminta?" tanyanya dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Bagus sekali, Teme~" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

**Di kamar Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi sedang duduk di ambang jendelanya. Itachi yang sedang berada tak jauh darinya tersenyum tipis. Itachi mendekati Kyuubi, "Sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Kyuubi sembari membelakangi Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas lelah.

Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. Kyuubi yang terkejut hanya dapat terdiam, "Melihat bulan, huh?" tanya Itachi sembari mengikuti pandangan Kyuubi. Lalu Itachi mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya. "Kau sangat mirip dengan bulan itu, Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuubi tampak diam dan mencoba mencerna ucapan Itachi.

"_Kau sangat mirip dengan bulan itu, Kyuubi."_

Matanya memicing tajam, lalu dia teringat akan ucapan Naruto.

"_Indah apanya Kyuu-nii? Bulan itu jelek. Lihat saja bentuknya bulat seperti itu, banyak bolongannya, dan warnanya kuning jelek."_

'TWITCH'

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut kesal dan dia segara berbalik dan menyebabkan Itachi jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. "Sialan! Beraninya kau mengatakan aku mirip dengan bulan! Ku pikir aku sebulat itu apa, hah? Aku bolong-bolong? Memangnya warna rambutku kuning jelek, HAH?" bentak Kyuubi dengan kesal sembari melewati Itachi. Kyuubi hendak membuka pintu tersebut dan dia kembali membalikkan badannya mendekati Itachi.

"_Tentu saja memukulnya. Aku tidak akan mau disamakan dengan benda seperti itu. Aku ini lebih baik daripada bulan itu."_

'TWITCH'

Kyuubi berdiri di hadapan Itachi yang masih terduduk cengo.

'DUAGH' 'DUAGH'

Kyuubi memukul kepala Itachi dengan keras dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Awas kalau kau mendekatiku lagi!" bentak Kyuubi sembari membanting pintu tersebut.

Itachi yang baru saja mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. "SASUKEEE! NARUTOOOO!" teriaknya kesal.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang menguping dari pintu depan hanya tertawa nyaring. Sepertinya hari ini tidaklah terlalu suram bagi Sasuke.

**TAMAT**

Ha—ah, fic ini special request dari **Roronoa D. Mico**. Semoga nee-san suka yaaaa. Maaf jika hanya bisa membuatkan yang seperti ini. Maaf juga baru bisa buatin sekarang heheh.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


End file.
